


Thursday (Jueves)

by Ginealic



Category: La Oreja de Van Gogh
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Gen, Romance, Song Lyrics, Tragedy, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginealic/pseuds/Ginealic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My lips awaken, your name they stutter...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thursday (Jueves)

**Author's Note:**

> This song by La Oreja de Van Gogh is a tribute for the unfortunate event that happened in Madrid on March eleventh. Here is a live performance of the song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GIF8rtso3ig

Jueves

by La Oreja de Van Gogh

If only I was more pretty and a little bit bold.  
If only I was special, If I was a girl from those magazine.  
I would have the courage to walk towards you  
across the train car and ask your name.  
You sit in front of me and you don't have any idea  
that I am wearing my favorite skirt just for you.  
At seeing you yawning against the glass,  
my eyes begin to drown.

All of the sudden,  
you look at me and I look at you.  
You sigh, I close my eyes,  
you look away.  
I feel little, breathless; I tremble.

Still, the days pass.  
From Monday to Friday  
like the swallows from Becquer's poem.  
From station to station,  
in front of each other  
silence comes and goes.

All of the sudden,  
you look at me and I look at you.  
You sigh, I close my eyes,  
you look away.  
I feel little, breathless; I tremble.

Then it happens,  
my lips awaken, your name they stutter.  
I assume you think  
what a silly girl I am  
and I want to die of embarrassment.

But the time stops and you get closer, saying:  
"I don't know even know you, but I am already missing You.  
Every morning I skip the express train and I chose this one"

We are almost arriving,  
my life has change.  
An special day is this March eleventh.  
You take my hand,  
we get to the tunnel that turns the lights off.

I found your face thanks to my hands,  
I become brave and kiss your lips.  
You say you love me  
and I give you the last breath of my heart.


End file.
